hetaliafandomcom-20200213-history
Marukaite Chikyuu
Marukaite Chikyuu is the ending theme to Axis Powers Hetalia. It is the current and only ending theme so far and it is sung by Daisuke Namikawa in the voice of North Italy. Romanized Lyrics Nee nee papa wain choudai Nee nee mama nee nee mama Mukashi ni tabeta boroneeze no Ano aji ga wasurerarenainda Marukaite chikyuu Marukaite chikyuu Marukaite chikyuu Boku Hetalia Marukaite chikyuu Jitto mite chikyuu Hyotto shite chikyuu Boku Hetalia Aa hitofude de Mieru subarashii sekai Nagagutsu de kanpai da Hetalia! ("Ah~ Onaka suita. Ore... pasuta ga tabetai na~!") Marukaite chikyuu Marukaite chikyuu Marukaite chikyuu Boku Hetalia Marukaite chikyuu Hatto shite chikyuu Funzori kaette chikyuu Boku Hetalia Aa hitoyude de Nakeru shiawase no Recipe ("Men ha arudente da.") Yume no CHAKKU zenkai da Hetalia! HEIHEI FRATELLO pasta wo choudai Tsuide ni SORELLA yude toite kudasai OIOI nonno hewa ga ee~ wa HAIHAI BAMBINO (Boku no tama deshuka?) guigui papa WAIN mo choudai Nee nee mama nee nee mama Mukashi ni tabeta BORONEEZE no Ano aji ga wasurerarenainda! Hetalia! Hetalia! Hetare Hetalia! Marukaite chikyuu Marukaite chikyuu Marukaite chikyuu Boku Hetalia Aa hitofude de Mieru subarashii sekai Nagagutsu de kanpai da Hetalia! Aa sekaijuu ni Nemuru shiawase no Recipe Nagagutsu de kanten na Hetalia! Original Lyrics ねえねえ PAPA ワインちょうだい ねえねえ MAMA ねえねえ MAMA 昔に食べたボロネエゼの あの味が忘れられないんだ まるかいて地球 まるかいて地球 まるかいて地球 僕　ヘタリア まるかいて地球 ジッとみて地球 ひょっとして地球 僕　ヘタリア アア　ひとふでで 見える　素晴らしい世界 長靴で乾杯だ ヘタリア 「あ～おなかすいた　俺、パスタが食べたいなあ～」 まるかいて地球 まるかいて地球 まるかいて地球 僕　ヘタリア まるかいて地球 ハッとして地球 ふんぞりかえって地球　 僕　ヘタリア アア　ひとゆでで　 泣ける　幸せのレシピ 「麺はアルデンテだ」 夢のチャック全開だ ヘタリア ヘイヘイ FRATELLO パスタを頂戴 ついでに　SORELLA　ゆでといて下さい オイオイ　NONNO　平和がええわ～ ハイハイ　BAMBINO 「ボクのためでしゅか？」 ぐいぐい　PAPA　ワインも頂戴 ねえねえ MAMA ねえねえ MAMA 昔に食べたポロネ－ぜの あの味が忘れられないんだ ヘタリア ヘタリア ヘタレ ヘタリア まるかいて地球　 まるかいて地球 まるかいて地球　 僕　ヘタリア アア　ひとふでで 見える　素晴らしい世界 長靴で乾杯だ ヘタリア アア　世界中に 眠る　幸せのレシピ 長ぐつで探検だ ヘタリア Translated Lyrics Hey hey papa, give me wine! Hey hey mama, hey hey mama! I can't forget the taste of that Bolognese I ate before! Draw a circle, there's Earth! Draw a circle, there's Earth! Draw a circle, there's Earth! I'm Hetalia! Draw a circle, there's Earth! Stare a while, there's Earth! Should that happen to be Earth! I'm Hetalia! Ah, a fabulous world, that can be seen with a paintbrush Let's have a toast with our boots! Hetalia! ("Ah, I'm hungry. I want to eat pasta!") Draw a circle, there's Earth! Draw a circle, there's Earth! Draw a circle, there's Earth! I'm Hetalia! Draw a circle, there's Earth! Step back, there's Earth! Lie on your back, there's Earth! I'm Hetalia! Ah, with a paintbrush, a recipe that will make you cry with joy ("The noodles are al dente.") The zipper of dreams is fully opened! Hetalia! Hey, hey, older brother, give me pasta! While you're at it, little sister, please boil it! Oi, oi, Grandpa, peace is great Yes, yes, kid (Is that for me?) Gulp, gulp, Papa's drinking wine, too Hey, hey, Mama, hey, hey Mama! I can't forget the taste Of the bolognese I ate before! Hetalia Hetalia Pathetic Hetalia! Draw a circle, there's Earth! Draw a circle, there's Earth! Draw a circle, there's Earth! I'm Hetalia! Ah, a fabulous world that can be seen with a paintbrush Let's have a toast with our boots! Hetalia! Ah, a sleeping recipe of joy in the world An exploration with our boots! Hetalia! Albums The song can only be found on one album, Marukaite Chikyuu, that was released on March 25, 2009. Alternate Versions Alternative versions of the song were included on CDs with the limited-edition releases of the Hetalia DVDs. The limited edition of Volume 1 contained an extended "Piccolina" techno remix of the song, as well as a cover version sung by Germany. The later DVD releases would follow suit, with covers of Marukaite Chikyuu sung by the other six main characters: *Japan (Volume 2 limited edition) *England/UK (Volume 2 limited edition) *America (Volume 3 limited edition) *'France' (Volume 3 limited edition) *'China' (Volume 4 limited edition) *'Russia' (Volume 4 limited edition) Trivia *It has become somewhat of a popular fandom meme to cover the song in one's own language, and upload the cover as a video to YouTube. Compilation fanvideos have been made of the various covers, and have also been posted to NicoNicoDouga (to mixed reactions). The Finnish cover of the song became infamous when it was used in a cosplay "stage battle" skit between a Germany cosplayer and one of Pyramid Head, with several Hetalia cosplayers surrounding Pyramid Head and singing him into submission with it. *In the ending sequence featuring the song, it was originally planned for all of the Allies and Axis to "toast to the boot", but the sequence became reworked to be more Axis-centric at the end. Category:Music Category:Media Category:Songs